Mando Knight
Mando_Knight have been a user on the Gallery since February Second, of 2016. He started as the user, ischlimm, but for certain reasons, changed his account, to Mando_Knight. His building skills are somewhere between horrifically terrible, and bad. His first post a ischlimm was a small, clone army, (I thought I would get a ton of likes, because another user's did.) was an RP: Storm and Sand . Now, Mando_Knight leads a successful pirate club, known as TCC, or The Cultivator's Clan, and an insectiod club, ruled by a hive mind, or S.S.W.A.R.M. (Note: He has not officially posted it yet, but have contacted other users about it.) Humble Beginnings. During the period, in which SWRP was on the General Gallery, Mando_Knight, as ischlimm joined. He quickly got into the non-official Role Play, and join the D.O.P., or the Descendants of Plaguis. His most notable actions were, sending robotic cat walkers to fight the D.O.P.'s enemy, the FOCS (First Order, something.) and scouting the Unknown Regions. When SWRP came back to the Gallery, he jumped in, and had the first comment on the SWRP rules post. BRM Mando_Knight joined Sand_Cheerio's club, the Blood Red Mandalorians, (BRM) as Reckuvv. (Sorry, I forgot the last name...) He joined in the Navy, and ranked up quickly. Then, war blossomed. The BRM struck the Mandalorian Empire (ME.) and quickly swarmed them. Reckuvv led some troops, and took some cities, but then failed. The BRM ultimately failed, and as Reckuvv and his troops tried to escape, their ship was shot down. Reckuvv's friend, Glass survived, but Reckuvv fell, presumably killed. Rebellious Spirit. Sand_Cheerio went inactive for five weeks. The only reason Mando_Knight had joined the BRM, was because the leader of SWRP, Sand_Cheerio lead it. So, he split from it, and declared war on the ME, trying to "avenge the BRM." As Mando's new character, Sytune Wren, (Who was Force sensitive.) he lead the attack, allied with the Black Sun syndicate, and the Hutts. He had only 6,000 troops, ten squadrons, and three cruisers, with a dreadnought, known as, the Hidden Dragon, and a super weapon, made for taking out fleets. He was quickly defeated, and retreated to the Unknown Regions. He then revealed, that his character true name was: Xyton Palpatine, great nephew of the Emperor himself. Sand came back, and he rejoined the BRM. He did a mission, but then tragedy struck. Sand left... The Mandalorian Knights. Mando_Knight latter made a club of grey Jedi-like warriors, expect they were mandalorians. It was lead by Xyton, and had only two members. He joined the ME, and defended it. In a war between the imperialist faction, SHADOW, with the Sith Syndicate, (SS.) against the New Jedi Order (NJO.) and allied forced, the mandalorians stormed Kashyyyk (SHADOW owned.), after the NJO, and Emerald Federation. (EF.) Xyton rushed through the jungle, shock the leader of teh EF, Alexander Starkiller's hand, then rushed back to battle. Crime War I, and the Crime Revolution. When the club, the Craze Crime Syndacite was formed, Mando_Knight joined, with a character named Reckuvv Scorch. This was a nod to his first character, and a memorial to Sand_Cheerio, who lead the BRM under Tash Scorch, shortly before he left. During Crime War I (See the SWRP page.) Reckuvv did little, but it gets interesting during the Crime Revolution. The Squam, Cricket sent a Private Holonet Chat (PHC.) to Reckuvv, and Ghost, (It would later be revealed Ghost was Cricket's brother.) to other members of the CCS, about starting a revolution. And well, they did this. They blew up the base, and fled to Reckuvv's private warehouse, in the Tingle Arm. Then, the Kingpin, and he was deprived of his limbs, or "venced," for ironically enough, Kingpin had done that to the Sith Vencarro, in the First Crime War. He was then frozen in carbonite, but activate A LIFE ALERT FROM INSIDE THE CARBONITE!!!!!! (#MilitaryGenius.) He was freed by mandalorian commandos, but was captured again. They locked the Kingpin in the dimension of Wardroibia, Ezila Starkiller, and Ben Ficentia (Ben was a loyal CCS memeber, and Ezila owed him a favor.) tried to find him, and they ended up in another Role Play, of Knights, and Castles, on the General gallery. They were able to escape, and a goblin snuck into the Kingpin's duffel bag. Due to a msyterious plot hole, he gained the Force, and was able to speak Basic. He later became Mando's character, or Wassup. When they came back the Kingpin contacted Alex Katarn, who owed him a favor. She used the Force, and located Cricket, and the others. They were captured, but escaped. Ben, then turned the Kingpin in. This gained him respect, but he was freed again. Later, Reckuvv then went to get some supplies, but fell into a hyperspace anomaly, and ended up in up in Middle Earth. He then befriended an orc, and forced a mysterious wizard, clad in white to make a portal, and send them back. The war would later be one by the Craze Crime Ring, but Rekuvv mostly did those things.... The Emerald War During the Craze Crime Revolution, a clone of Alexander Starkiller's son, or H-Zane had attacked the ME, now NAL. But first, they took the planet of Mestare, which had kyber crystals, that could cut through cortosis. The MKs owned Mestare, so they struck back, but the EF (The reformed EE, led by H-Zane.) used nano bots, and destroyed all troops and ships, but those kept in the isolate/secret areas of Classified One, and Classified two. (Later known as random Unknown Regions worlds S-7, and SB-8.) They had captured Xyton, and many officers. So, a bounty hunter crew, led by Xyton's half-human, half-zabrak son, (Clayscore.) and Reckuvv (Who owed Xyton a favor.) hacked into the EF's main frame, and stole a bunch of files. They negotiated to give them back, in exchange for Xyton, and the other officers. Well, the EF gave them a clone of Xyton, and the others, filed with nanos. And they got the files back... The bounty hunters all died, expect Clayscore, Reckuvv, and their two hackers, known to be the best in the Galaxy. They had cleaned themselves of nanos, just as a precaution. They found nano bots on them, but by the time they were able to tell the others, it was too late.They held a funeral for the clone of Xyton, in his family's tomb on Concord Dawn. The MKs remnant eventually retook Mestare, and helped retake Madalore, whish the EF took, with only 6,000 troops, and nano bots! The true Xyton was released, as well as the other officers were released, when the EF became stable, once more. Though they never removed the corps of the clone of Xyton, from the grave. The Great Betrayal The NAL was stale. It was simple. they needed reformation. Many of the ruling council (The Oligarchy that governed the citizens of the Mks owned planets. Xyton was in charge of the military, and training the new Mandalorian Knights.) Xyton secretly married once more, (He had to kill his first wife, because she was divulged into darkness.) and using a rift blade, travel to the dimension of Kalakry, which has a different level of how fast a standard day is, and so forth. He met a Drakian, or one of the native species. His name was Ravenger. they fought, and Xyton won, but did not kill him. For he had "eight lives." While fighting, they created a "rule," meaning only descdants of Xyton could defeat Ravenger, again. They would each take one strike on him, taking a life. He had six children, (Not counting Clayscore.) so he hid them across time. (In the normal Galaxy/dimension.) Now, to cover up his absences, he made a clone of himself, that would always listen to the Ruling Councils decisions.(This was not revealed, until after the war I'm going to explain.) So, Mando_Knight, as the Clone of Xyton, declared war on the NAL, and formed the Neo-Mandalorians. He declared, with an invaild nano bot, and cyber attack, but it was invaild.... The KC the attacked, using the exact same tactics just saying "My A.I. is better than yours, even though your's came first." They took Mestare The high of the war for the MKs, was taking all of Mandalorian space, but they lost it, as fast as they took it. They then had a weak relation to the NAL, but eventually we re-admitted in. Mando ultiamitly said, it was a bad idea to attack the NAL. (The clone part was an in-SWRP explanation.) All of this, followed an attack by Mando's Sith club, that fell apart. Sacrifice. Mando had made a species, that didn't eat, and just needed sunlight. When Mando's Sith club attacked, one was freed, and his name was Zyflo. At first, he was of the Sith, but then became grey. He, one of the same hackers Clayscore and Reckuvv had used, and Xyton set off, to find a disturbance they felt in the Force. This was Xyton's main apprentice, who was secretly of the dark, the whole time, and his fake killer. Serving Ravenger, they summoned an ancient Drakian, who Xyton had to fight, for he was going to unless waves of Aetherborn-another species from Kalakry- on the Galaxy. They fought over a pit of giant spiders, and Xyton threw back the Drakian's purple fire with the Force, and killed him. But, the Drakian bit him, infecting him, and was going to corrupt him with the darkside, and to serve Ravenger. The same thing that happened to his wife. Xyton jumped into the pit of giant spiders, so his powers wouldn't be used for evil. kinda like Gandalf not taking the Ring in the LOTR cannon. (Though I still think he could've resisted it, and just put it in a fanny pack.... Just sayin' xP) Now, over in MKs land, an apprentice was turned to the dark. He, and his followers slaughtered all but two of those refusing to join the Dark. One escaped to Mandalore, the other into the jungle, of the MKs training planet. They left the MKs officially, and it dissolved into many warring factions, but was then united into an Empire, known as Renagade Houses. (RH. At first they played as an industry, owned by Zyflo, who later went to Kalakry.) The darkside group ruled in secret, serving Ravenger. They, unknowingly, placed one of Xyton's daughters in charge, or not Available. (Mostly because I forgot... :P) Civil War. During the past events, a war between SHADOW, and the NAL raged. RH took Utapau from SHADOW. Now, a girl there, serectly adopted met an RH trooper, who she evntually fell in love with. The girl, Eli-in (Later known as "Manere.") was secretly, a child of Xyton. She joined, and they eventually realized RH was evil. they formed a rebellion, and when they almost won, Ravenger revealed his prescience. He found a way to re-craft an Oblivion Bomb. these bombs, when dropped, who spread a Force chemical across the land, turning them into mindless slaves of the creator of the bomb. Now, if the creator of said bomb was killed, all those affected by it, are freed. He did this a lot, but a Force user, (Of the light.) who had used a Rift blade, and travel from 1,999 BBY, to now, used a Force shield, blocking it from Manere's rebel cell. His name, Shaves. It was later revealed, he was a son of Xyton. They later attacked the main base, and found not Available., and Clayscore, who had been working for RH. They fought for a while. Now Ravenger, had meditatied, and studdied hard. Something seemed strange about not Available., and Clayscore. Then, he remember Xyton. And realized, the Force presence almost matched, for as a Force ghost, Xyton wanted to watch his children. He was so focused on the battle of his children, he could not realize Ravenger coming. Ravenger captured them. Now, the survivor of the Mandalorian Knight slaughter who had escaped, and went to Mandalore, felt the ripple. She knew she was a child of Xyton,and Xyton came, and told her what needed to be done, stop Ravenger. So, she found the other two. One was a cyborg, who was eighty-six. The other, was seventy, but still an assassin, but he had to do lighter jobs. The three others came, and freed them. Xyton informed them they were his children, and informed them on what they needed to do. So, they found Ravenger, who was about to kill the trooper Manere fell in love with, or Shan. (That's not the real name, I just forgot, some I'm improvising. :P) She saved him, and took a strike on Ravenger. But, this put her in a comma, because Ravenger servility damaged. then, the others took their shots, and Ravenger fell. Thousands regained their freewill. A New Republic. Manere was healed, and Shaves joined the new Jedi Order, or NJO. He was scared to go back to his academy in 1,999BB, for he was banned from it. Manere, and the others formed a Republic, with the now-desolate states that were apart of RH. But, it quickly was demoshiled in it's week state, by The Cultivator's Clan, (TCC.) (Also run by Mando_Knight.) who used tractor beams, and stole all their ships, and got many citizens, and military personnel to join. The Republic dissolved, and the individual planets ruled themselves. (Soth, you might want to claim the area around Muunilist...) Piracy TCC started plundering both FO, and New Republic areas, and the dissolved RH Republic. Qx'nath, the leader then heard a rumor about the MKs training planet's location. It was a well-known fact, the MKs used zillos to train. So, they traveled there, and grabbed a zillo. They then cloned them... TCC set up a secret base at Vulcar, and had got some cloaking devices from CCR, and Audriuom Smelter plans. They later took control of most of hutt Space, except those owned by the EF. Now, they then put interdiction around Mandalore, and got some beskar. They then retreated. They went to Byss, and got Annihilator droid plans, with the verpine industry group, Axis, they started producing them. Now, a droid commander, IG-147, a MangaGaurd, with a lancer droid, IG-EE38, and tactical droid, Green-Xoni (Both characters of Wilsonhut.) attacked Sith space, specifically Korribon. (During a Sith invasion of Mandalore.) They were contacted by the KC, to let them take it, and they complied. Sith Invasion of Mandalore. The Sith had attacked mandalore, and it was all retaken by the Mandos, but Fenel. So, Mando_Knight, as his new club/faction, House Echo, attacked it with 1,00 troops, five kom'rk-class ships, and a squadron a fang fighters. Manere, a now follower of the gray ways, teamedup with them. Though mando_Knight has not posted an RP yet, he will have TCC pirates come, and liberate it, because he felt they proved them selves, driving them out of andalorian Space. Bhaz. Mando has started an RP series, about a spirit-like character having reclaim his ability to manifest himself in objects. And much, MUCH, MORE! xP So, yeah... (It's ironic, I, Mando_Knight wrote this in the third person....)